


Hungry Eyes

by liddylids



Series: Eyes One Shots [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddylids/pseuds/liddylids
Summary: Chew you up. CURRENTLY EDITING
Series: Eyes One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hungry Eyes

Death walks, taking those who they fell have had enough time. You can never tell who it is but there’s always going to be one, watching, waiting, starving. Some say the ghosts enjoy it, they do, I know it, you can see it in their hungry eyes. We don’t know where they came from, some say it was the first person of starvation after we cane over. There had been people living in this land before us, they were fat with that died but others claim it was a mighty leader who slaughtered thousands and died a gory death and had come back to possess people in order to cause havoc and strife. The ghosts claim they don’t know what they’ve done themselves until it’s too late, they say they just close their eyes, blink even, and when they open them they face the wrath of the Imperial Army ready to take them to their hanging, not telling them what they’ve done, how many people it was or even how they did it.

Sometimes it’s children, the ghosts I mean, that’s what we call them, the possessed, the infected, the broken. My niece was one, a sweet little thing really but that’s not what they said when they hung her for double manslaughter, (triple really if you count the dog) with a kitchen knife. I miss my sister a lot, but then again everyone misses somebody, their husband, their mother, their son, got to get over it some time I suppose but not yet, not yet. I joined the imperial army just before it was voluntary after it was required that every man over the age of twenty-one and under the age of sixty would go off and fight, fight what they weren’t sure but we would fight all the same, and so we went trying to undo the mess the ghosts had made, putting out fires, rescuing damsels in distress and even working as makeshift doctors for those injured by the ghosts. But it isn’t enough, and the work keeps piling up. Last night we had one, a ghost I mean, it was a fellow soldier, I didn’t know him closely but he seemed alright, we had been getting ready to go out and help a party whose house had been set on fire by the host turning out to be a ghost when the door to the barracks locked someone smelled smoke, no one’s left now, apart from me, of course, I don’t know how I survived but I did, I found the ghost, shot him in the head, it doesn’t matter that he stopped, he was a monster. I’m not feeling too good right now but it doesn’t matter, I’ve come across a wooden village and I’ll get help there, I haven’t got any food left or bandages, all I’ve got left is a packet of matches and they aren’t good for anything...

I feel better now, turns those matches were good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This was written around two years ago and I loved it at the second I wrote. I’ve edited it quite a bit in order to make it better as before it wasn’t as good as it could be but it got published in a book of short stories and that was one of the things that really made me start to love writing. Hits and Kudos are lovely but Comments especially make my heart go Doki-Doki, let me know whether this work made yours too! Have a great Day/Night/Morning/Evening wherever you are! Bye! <3


End file.
